The Initiates
by storywriter1id
Summary: Set 7 years after the end of the war, Sokka and Toph discover the significance of a small gift they each received from a mentor, and start on a journey which will forever define their lives. Rated T for some dark themes. Chapter 5 revised.
1. Chapter 1- The Bounty Hunter

The Initiates

A fan fiction story based upon characters from the Nickelodeon cartoon Avatar: The Last Airbender

By Storywriter1id

Disclaimer: The characters in this story are the sole property of the producers of Avatar: The Last Airbender. I claim nothing.

_Chapter 1 – The Bounty Hunter_

A lone ostrich-horse ambled its way across the dusty central Earth Kingdom prairie. Its rider adjusted his wide brimmed felt hat to better shield his cerulean eyes against the glare of the mid-day sun. A green silk kerchief tied around his nose obscured his sharp, angular features and filtered the worst of the dust from nose and mouth. The sleeveless, light blue tunic he wore and the whale bone boomerang holstered on his back marked him as a Southern Water Tribe warrior. However the Fire Nation Army officer's jian on hip hinted that there was more to this simple tribesman than met the eye. Indeed, there was. This was Sokka, hero of the 100 year war and brother-in-law (and in spirit) of the Avatar. In his 22 years he had helped end a century long war, traveled to every corner of the world, been a friend and confidant of the Fire Lord, the Avatar, and the Earth King; and briefly, all too briefly, been a husband and chief of his tribe. That was 2 years ago but it felt like another lifetime. Now, he is The Blue Wolf. He is a bounty hunter.

There had been many atrocities during the war. After the end, the Earth Kingdom demanded justice. Many high ranking Fire Nation generals and admirals were rounded up, tried, and executed or imprisoned for war crimes. Another thousand or so mid ranking officials were charged, but managed to escape into the vastness of the Earth Kingdom continent. The Earth Kingdom tried and convicted them in absentia, and offered substantial rewards for them dead or alive.

Sokka would collect his latest bounty from the magistrate at the fortress a half-day's ride ahead. The grim guarantee of that bounty rode in the blood stained burlap sack that hung lazily from the pommel of his saddle. His plan was to arrive before sundown, collect his reward, and retire to the tavern for some lechee beer, a hot meal, a bath, a good night's sleep on a real bed. For once, he was ahead of schedule.

"Halt," shouted the stout earthbending sentry. "State your business."

Sokka pulled the kerchief from his face and said, "I'm here to see the magistrate to collect a bounty" and held up the burlap sack for emphasis. "Where's Sergeant Chuy?"

"He's on leave. I'm gonna need to see your papers," the guard brusquely stated.

Sokka reached into his tunic, pulled out a scroll, and handed it to the soldier. It was a letter of free passage. The guard's eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw the Earth King's personal seal at the bottom. Meekly, he handed the scroll back to Sokka. "My apologies, Sir. Welcome to Lan Yu outpost." Sokka acknowledged with a nod as the guard took an earthbending stance and opened a tunnel in the fortress wall.

Sokka dismounted his ostrich-horse and led him down the street to the outpost headquarters. After hitching his mount to the post, he collected his package, and went inside. The magistrate, a large, middle aged earthbender beamed when he recognized Sokka's lanky frame. "So, Sokka, my friend, the legendary Blue Wolf himself has returned! Who did you bring me today?"

Sokka untied the bag and reached inside. Holding the head by the long, braided topknot, he announced, "Your Honor, allow me to introduce you to Colonel Mongke, formerly of the Rough Rhinos. I hope you won't take offense if he doesn't extend you the proper courtesies. You know, because he's dead."

The older man chuckled, "No offense taken. You know, Sokka, the reward's the same for the fugitives alive or dead."

"Couldn't take the risk," Sokka flatly mused. "This one's a pretty nasty firebender. He might've fried me and got a way before I could deliver him."

The magistrate sighed "That's what you always say, my boy. Where, might I ask , is the rest of the good Colonel?"

Sokka shrugged, "Probably still in the same whore's bed where I found his head."

The magistrate shook his head. He never could tell if Sokka was serious when he used that tone. "In any case, you've earned yourself a decent wage today. This one's worth 1500 gold pieces."

"I know," Sokka said coolly. "If you don't mind paying me my wage, I'd like to get down to the tavern, get cleaned up and have a decent meal."

The magistrate nodded, took an iron key from around his neck and unlocked the heavy chest on his desk. He counted out Sokka's reward, placed the coins in a leather pouch, and handed the package over to the tanned bounty hunter. Their business concluded, they clasped hands, and Sokka left without a further word.

Sokka stabled his ostrich-horse and entered tavern. As he removed his hat, he found himself swallowed in the warm embrace of the tavern's voluptuous hostess. "Sokka, it's so good to see you again," Madame Ling beamed. "How long will you be with us this time?"

"Just the night, Ma'am. I've got a lead on a fugitive hiding out in the lower ring of Ba Sing Se."

"You should stay longer, young one. I can tell you need the rest," the matron pouted.

Madame Ling's tavern offered cold drinks, hot food, warm baths, soft beds, and affectionate companionship. Sokka was something of a regular (although he never indulged in the companionship services the establishment offered), and treated the staff well. Madame Ling had developed a motherly affection for the lanky hunter, always insured he got the best food, drink, and bed when he visited.

Madame Ling brightened, "Well, your regular table's open, and there's a cold leechee beer waiting for you. Your meal will be out in about 20 minutes."

Sokka gave her a brief smile. "Thanks, Ling. You're the best."

He ate his meal in silence, and drank two more beers before retiring to the bath house. Fresh towels, clean sleeping clothes and a robe awaited him. He took off his dingy clothes and placed them in a basket. Madame Ling would have them laundered overnight, and they'd be outside his door in the morning. Sokka sank into the bath, and started scrubbing two weeks of accumulated sweat and grime off his body. After his bath he dried off, shaved the sides of his head and tied the rest of his hair into his signature wolf tail.

Sokka, in his bath robe and night clothes made his way to his room. The warm bath and cold leechee beer had done their work, and he was feeling relaxed for the first time in weeks. As he entered the room, something tickled his senses. He located his sword, and instinctively held it by the scabbard at his left hip. In a single motion, he unsheathed the blade and swung it in a graceful arc to a point just behind his right shoulder. Sokka the pivoted the rest of his body around to see the point of his blade just inches from the bearded face of a man with piercing grey eyes.

"Master Piandao?"


	2. Chapter 2- Old Masters and Old Wounds

_Chapter 2 -Old Masters and Old Wounds_

"You should stay off the leechee beer," Piandao flatly stated. "Dulls the reflexes. I could have killed you before that jian cleared the scabbard."

"What are you doing here, Master?" Sokka asked as he lowered the weapon.

"Just checking up on a former pupil. I recognize the blade. I made it over 30 years ago. It was commissioned by a noble as a gift for his son graduating the Fire Nation Military Academy. How did you come in possession of it?"

Sokka shrugged. "Brigadier Chan. I liberated it from his corpse. He no longer had need of it. I did."

A questioning look crossed Piandao's face. "What happened to the sword you forged under my tutelage?"

"I sacrificed it to save the life of a friend."

"It was a noble sacrifice, then," the master mused.

An image of a girl with raven hair, alabaster skin, and milky jade eyes briefly flashed in Sokka's mind. "You have no idea, Master."

Sokka sat down on the edge of the bed while Piandao took his ease in a chair in the corner of the small room. Piandao broke the awkward silence. "Do you still have the white lotus tile I gave you when you left?"

"I do."

"And you know of its significance?"

"I think so. It was an invitation to join the Order of the White Lotus. What I don't get, is why none of you 'old masters' ever followed with me, you know, told me the next step."

Piandao smiled. "That's why I'm here now. After a potential candidate is identified, we watch, from a distance for a few years to see how he lives his life. We watch his judgment, how he handles adversity, the choices he makes. Once we know he has the proper character, we approach him and begin the initiation process.

"The purpose of the Order is to preserve ancient and arcane knowledge and arts. We're dedicated to preserving balance and order in the world."

"I thought that was the Avatar's job," Sokka interrupted.

"The Avatar is one being, albeit a powerful one. It's a big world. The Avatar needs help."

"Well, I figure I'm already doing my part helping maintain balance in the world, bringing these fugitive war criminals to justice."

Piandao shook his head. "Stalking men and murdering them in their sleep is not justice."

Sokka's lips tightened in anger, "Those men were convicted in a court. They'd eventually get taken in and executed anyway. I just eliminate the middle man."

Piandao sighed, "You've simply allowed yourself to become an instrument of vengeance. Just because you have the Earth King's imprimatur doesn't make it any less murder. Sokka, you have great potential, but the path you're on now will only lead to the destruction of your soul. Follow the path of the White Lotus. If you do, you can realize your potential, you can find redemption, you can find a way to ease your pain."

"You know nothing of my pain!" Sokka growled.

Piandao's gaze softened. "Then tell me."

Sokka shut his eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "When you and I last met outside Ba Sing Se, you also met Suki, the Kyoshi warrior." Piando nodded. Sokka continued. "We were in love. After the war, she returned to Kyoshi Island and I went home to the South Pole to help rebuild my tribe. My dad was grooming me to take over as chief. After a couple of years, Dad thought I was ready. Suki and I had maintained contact and we even got to visit a few times when I'd make trading journeys to her island. Anyway, the tradition in my tribe is that you can't become chief unless you're married. When I proposed to Suki, she told me she loved her home, and she loved being a Kyoshi warrior, but she loved me even more. So she moved to the South Pole and we married. The next day I was installed as Chief. Two months later, she was dead."

"How?" asked the old master.

"The Frost Burn," Sokka sobbed. "Stupid childhood disease that almost all the water tribe kids get before we turn twelve or thirteen. You get a rash around your neck, armpits and groin. Comes with a slight fever as well. Most get over it in four or five days. Suki didn't. The rash eventually covered her whole body. The fever never broke. All the healers, even Katara, could do nothing for her. She was delirious with fever and covered in boils. She died screaming in pain.

"She died in screaming agony because she loved me. I couldn't protect her. Like I couldn't protect Mom. Like I couldn't protect Yue.

"So, I did the only thing I thought I could do. I decided to take her home to let her rest there. But I was still Chief. I couldn't leave and not leave someone else in charge. So I took the Chief's robes back to my dad and I resigned. I knew I couldn't be Chief anymore without Suki by my side. After all, if I couldn't protect my wife, how could I protect my tribe?

"After I buried her on Kyoshi Island, I knew I couldn't go back home. I wandered around a bit and one day I saw a wanted poster for Brigadier Chan. That's how I went from being Chief of the Southern Water Tribe to being bounty hunter. But you already know all this because you've been watching," Sokka said with and accusatory glance.

Piandao nodded. "True. But you needed to tell it. The first step to letting go of pain is to acknowledge it. Suki will always be with you. You have to stop blaming yourself. You could not protect her from a disease she had no natural immunity against."

Sokka nodded in understanding. Piandao continued, "Fire Nation children go through the same disease, only we call it 'Fire Rash'. When the fire nation colonies were first settled, an epidemic of Fire Rash killed nearly every Earth Kingdom native past puberty in the surrounding area."

"So, Suki was probably the first Kyoshi Islander to encounter the disease. She had no immunity," Sokka mumbled.

"Thank you, Master. Knowing this helps a little. Is this the kind of thing I'll learn in the White Lotus?"

Piandao gave him a brief smile. "The knowledge of diseases and immunity is one of our more mundane understandings. You'll learn this and more, things you can't even imagine now."

"When can we start?" the younger man asked hopefully.

"In the morning. It's late and you need your rest. And I promised Madame Ling a game of Pai Sho."


	3. Chapter 3- Return of the Runaway

_Chapter 3 – Return of the Runaway_

"So, what's the first thing I get to learn?" Sokka asked as he rode beside the Master Swordsman. "Secret handshake? Clubhouse password?" Paiandao chuckled. "We'll get to that in time. First we'll work on your Pai Sho skills."

Sokka looked at the older man incredulously. "What does Pai Sho have to do with ancient, arcane knowledge and world balance? Wait a minute…you mentioned playing with Madame Ling last night. Is she a member?"

"5th Level Master," Piandao confirmed.

"But, she's just a tavern keeper!" Sokka gaped.

"As a member of the White Lotus, you'll discover friends everywhere, from the highest councils of government to the lowliest taverns. As to your first question, mastering the game of Pai Sho opens your mind to a certain way of thinking, which will allow you to accept certain truths you will learn along your journey."

"Is that why we're going to Omashu, so I can learn from a Pai Sho master?"

"Something more urgent. I need your skills to find another order candidate. We've had our eye on her for a while. We weren't going to approach her for another year or so but circumstances have forced our hand."

"What sort of circumstances?" Sokka asked.

"She's the only daughter of an Earth Kingdom noble house. Her family contracted her into an arranged marriage with an up and coming merchant in Ba Sing Se. She objected and ran away. We'd lost contact with her until one of our agents spotted her in Omashu. Her parents have placed a large reward for her safe return. The Grand Lotus charged me to find her and bring her in before one of your colleagues does."

"Hold on," Sokka sputtered. "There's no way I'm gonna help force a girl into a marriage she doesn't want. Especially if it's nothing more than some kind of business deal for her old man."

Piandao held up his hand. "Sokka, you misunderstand. We're not going to return her to her parents. This marriage is not her path. Intuitively, she knows this. That's why she ran away. We're going to help her find her path."

"Well, let's get to Omashu…we have a princess to rescue!"

…..

The pair made their way to an upscale gambling house on one of the highest levels in the city.

"Why are going to a gambling hall?" Sokka asked.

"Our agent spotted her here three days ago, cheating at the dice table." Piandao stated. "She's very smart. She didn't stay too long or draw attention to herself. She won just enough to support herself for a few days. That's why I think she'll be back soon."

"No disrespect, Master, but it sounds like you already have this figured out. What do you need me for?"

"Patience, Sokka. Watch the crowd. Your role in this will become apparent soon enough."

That's when Sokka saw her.

The petite, raven haired beauty was moving her way purposely through the crowd toward the dice table. Her long, black hair was fixed in a braid plaited over her right shoulder. She wore a sleeveless, mint green dress that reached to the top of her dirty, bare feet. A White Lotus tile rested on her chest, supported by slim gold chain. On her upper left arm she wore a band of black, exotic metal that contrasted her creamy white skin. Sightless, milky jade eyes stared ahead to the dice table.

His heart jumped. It had been years since he'd seen her. She was taller of course, and she now had a woman's curves. There was no mistaking it. That was Toph Bei Fong.

"Master, why didn't you tell me we were after Toph?" Sokka asked with the confusion apparent in his voice.

"A necessary omission, to help you gain some insight into yourself," Piandao offered cryptically. "But you understand now why you're here. You and the Grand Lotus are the only members she'll trust enough to approach, and Iroh would draw too much attention."

"You sure she'll approach us?" Sokka asked skeptically.

"Without doubt. She's already felt your presence. As a matter of fact, she's coming now."

"Snoozles, what the hell are doing here? I heard you were a bounty hunter now. Did my father send you?"

"What? No!" Sokka stuttered. "I'm not, not anymore anyway, I'm…I mean we're here to help!"

"Well…you're not lying…hard to tell though with your heart about beat out of its chest. Who's the geezer? He seems familiar." Toph said flatly.

"Toph, you remember my sword master, Piandao," Sokka introduced.

"Oh, yeah…you're one of the White Lotus guys!" Toph said as the memory came to her.

Piandao interjected, "I'm afraid the formal introductions will have to wait. It seems we have drawn some unwanted attention."

There was a commotion across the room as a large, bald, rough looking man shoved his way through the crowd toward their table.

"Toph, what's the quickest way out of here?" Sokka asked.

"Through the kitchen, grab my hand and follow me, Meathead. You better keep up Swordmaster." Toph ordered.

As they made their way to the kitchen, their pursuer screamed "That's my bounty, Wolf!" and bent a rock wall in front of them to block their path. Toph smirked and effortlessly blew a hole through the wall and bent a chunk back at the chasing bender.

As they turned a corner to the kitchen Toph asked, almost casually, "So, 'Wolf', friend of yours?"

"Not really, I know him by reputation. Calls himself 'Snake'. Earthbender. Nasty dude. Rumored to be former Dai Li."

"Hmmph," Toph snorted. "Call me unimpressed. I eat Dai Li for breakfast."

The kitchen floor erupted in front of them. Snake sprang up out the ground and landed in a three point stance in front of the group, kitchen staff scrambled out of the way of the destruction. Somewhere among the commotion a man wailed "My Cabbages!"

"This ain't your style, Wolf," Snake snarled. "You only take heads. Mommy and Daddy want Precious here alive and unhurRRR…."

At that moment Toph bent a rock column under Snake that sent him three stories through the ceiling.

"Nobody calls me 'Precious'." Toph deadpanned.

…

Outside the gaming hall, Piandao stated. "If this Snake fellow found you, other bounty hunters can't be far behind. We need to leave the city quickly."

Sokka eyed the nearby mail chute, and a cheeky grin slowly spread across his face. "Master, I have an idea."

….

Very few things truly frightened Toph Bei Fong. Sokka saying that he had an idea was one of them. At this moment she remembered why. Holding on to his middle for dear life as they careened down the chute she screamed into his ear, "Meathead, so help me if I live through this I'm gonna bend a rock so far up your butt you'll be picking pebbles out your ears!"

Piandao, for his part had an almost evil grin across his normally placid face.

Sokka yelled back, "Yeah, that's great Toph but we're getting close to the bottom. I need you bend us an off-ramp off to the right in 3….2…Now!"

Toph pumped her right fist and the cart veered off the chute and came skidding to a halt at the feet of a ancient, slightly crazy looking man.

"Heh, heh…SNORT", the Mad King of Omashu cackled, "Piandao, I'm disappointed. First I hear you're causing trouble in my favorite gaming house and then you go chute riding without so much as a howdy-do."

Sokka blinked in disbelief. How is it possible that Bumi could still be alive, he thought.

Piandao stood and took a low bow. "My apologies, old friend. I'm here on a priority mission from the Grand Lotus and there was no time to observe the usual formalities."

"Ah, yes, the Runaway," Bumi turned his functional eye toward Toph. "Not real smart, using earthbending to cheat dice in the presence of the World's Greatest Earthbender, Missy. I invented that cheat when your granddaddy was still in diapers!"

"I'm the World's Greatest Earthbender, Old Man!" Toph declared. "I can prove it right now if you wanna throw down."

Bumi seemed to consider the challenge for a moment and said "Sadly, no time to school you right now young miss. I have a city to run, you know, King stuff. And you still have an escape to make."

Bumi then raised his powerful leg and stomped down. A hole opened up between him and the rest. A perfect staircase spiraled to the darkness below.

"That'll take you to the catacombs under the city. Follow the green light crystals to the exit. There's three ostrich horses and supplies waiting for you," Bumi instructed. As they entered the passage, he called after Toph, "When all this blows over, you need to come back young miss…I have a few tricks I want to pass on to the next World's Greatest Eartbender before I take my permanent dirt nap."

Toph smiled, "You're on, Old Man," as the top closed in above them.


	4. Chapter 4- Questions and Confessions

_Chapter 4- Questions and Confessions_

The trio made it to the waiting ostrich-horses without further incident. They took stock of their supplies: Two tents, three sleeping bags, several changes of clothes in typical Earth Kingdom styles, and enough rice, jerky, and biscuits for a three week journey. Toph found an outfit similar to her old earth rumble togs. "Sweetness!" she breathed in approval. She began to remove her dress and stopped when she felt Sokka's eyes on her.

"Turn around, Meathead. You're not getting a free show!"

Sokka and Piandao turned their backs to give Toph her required privacy. "Why are you changing now? It'll be dark soon and we gotta get moving," Sokka whined.

"1- I hate wearing dresses. I only wore it to blend in better at the casino. 2- Its bad enough I'm gonna have to ride that …thing. There's no way I'd be able to do it in a dress. 3- There's only us for miles, so I have enough time to get comfortable. There, all done."

With that, the men turned around. "And seeing as how we have some time, I have a few things I need to straighten out," she said. She walked over to Sokka, cocked her right arm, and slugged him in the gut. Doubled over in pain, he gasped, "What the hell was that for?"

"That was for disappearing for two years without so much as a letter or a smoke signal to let your friends, your family know you were even alive! Do you have any idea what your sister and father have been through? I know for a fact you sliced off Commander Han's ugly noggin in Gaoling. Didn't it cross your mind to stop by and give your old buddy Toph a 'Hey, what's up' between beheadings?"

Sokka recovered partially and straightened up. He looked at his friend, and was shocked to see tears streaming down her face. "Toph, I'm sorry. When Suki died, something died inside of me as well. I didn't want to feel anything anymore. I guess I never reached out because I was ashamed of what I had become."

"That's the stupidest thing you've ever said, Sokka. And I've heard you say some really stupid shit," Toph deadpanned.

She then turned on her heel and marched to the waiting ostrich-horse. "Well, let's get going. Swordmaster's not getting any younger."

As they began to mount, Piandao whispered to Sokka, "I think it best I lead Miss Beifong's horse." "Yeah, probably so," Sokka sighed.

They had ridden quietly for several miles when Toph broke the silence. "So, Master Piandao…where, exactly, are we going?"

"To the coast," he answered. "The Earth Kingdom won't be safe for you until certain…arrangements are completed, which may take several months. We'll meet a freighter at the coast which will take us to the Fire Nation, to my home. Unless, of course you change your mind and decide you want to marry. In that case we'll take you to your home."

"Not a chance, Swordmaster. No way am I gonna marry Dufus Moneybags."

"I thought as much. A marriage at this time does not lie along your path."

"Hmm, Uncle Iroh said something about finding my path when he gave me this," she said indicating the lotus tile on her neck. "He invited me to join the Order, didn't he?"

"He did," Piandao confirmed. "He's quite fond of you, and cares for you as he would his own child."

"Yeah, I like that tea-loving old sap a lot, myself," she chuckled. Her demeanor then took a more serious tone. "You said something about certain, arrangements. I don't want Moneybags killed, I just don't want to marry him."

Piandao chuckled softly. "No, Toph, nothing that drastic will happen to your betrothed. The Order's influence is far and deep. Especially in banking and the financial markets. Let's just say that a series of financial setbacks will make 'Moneybags' an unsuitable husband in your father's opinion. He'll break off the arrangement, and by then you'll be of age and your father will be unable to force you into marriage."

"The Order can do all that," she mused. She then spit in her right hand and thrust it toward the master swordsman. Bemused, he took it with some reservation. "Suh-weet," she grinned as she shook the older gentleman's hand. "Count me in!"

…..

The trio set up camp in an open clearing a few score of yards off the main trail. After a quiet meal, Toph announced in her signature sarcasm, "As stimulating as this conversation is, I'm going to bed," and disappeared under her rock tent.

Piandao took a sidelong glance at Sokka. "She cares deeply for you, you know," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, that's why she punched me in the gut," Sokka deadpanned.

"Go to her. You need to talk. Just the two of you."

"Master, I don't believe you've ever woken Toph up before. I have. It's never pretty. In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly her favorite person right now. Besides, I just ate. Another gut punch like the one I took earlier and that supper will be all over this camp."

"Sokka," the Master's impatience showing in his voice, "Stop. Listen. She's sobbing. Reach out to her. Show her you care for her as much as she does you. Your destinies are tied together."

Sokka was incredulous. "What's that supposed to mean? You expect me to believe that the White Lotus teaches you some mumbo-jumbo that lets you see the future?"

"No, not at all," Piandao began. "One of the things you'll discover playing Pai Sho is how to see possibilities. How, while the move a single tile may seem insignificant, it can change the entire character of the game so that you can only win, or make it impossible to win. The same is true in life. You'll begin to see how a decision you make now will make it possible, or impossible to obtain harmony and balance in yours, or another's life. This is what I see: Yours and Toph's personal balance and harmony depend upon your friendship. In her way, she gave you an opening today. The next move is yours. Take it before the opportunity slips away."

Sokka nodded in agreement, or perhaps defeat. He walked over to Toph's earth-tent. He heard her sobs as he approached. "Toph," he called out gently, "It's me, Sokka."

"I know who it is, dumbass. Go away, I'm trying to sleep."

"Toph, I heard you crying in there. Please, let's take a walk and talk. I can't stand seeing you this way."

"All right, if it will make _you_ feel better. But I swear to Oma and Shu if you say anything stupid I'll…"

"Rockbend my skinny ass all the way to Ba Sing Se," he said, finishing her sentence.

"There _might_ be hope for you yet," she grumbled. "Let's go. Swordmaster doesn't need to hear this."

They walked in silence for about five minutes, stopping at edge of small pond.

She started, "For what it's worth, I'm glad it was you that came and got me. I was afraid I'd never see you again…figure of speech. I was afraid you didn't _want_ to see me. I don't hate you Sokka. I was just so scared I'd lost you. That there's nothing left of Sokka and all that was left was this Blue Wolf character in a Sokka suit. "

"Is it true, Sokka?"

"Is what true?"

"What you said earlier, about not wanting to feel anymore. That Suki took that part of you with her, that you had nothing left for anyone else. That's not the Sokka that was my best friend, my partner in crime. That's not the Sokka I _loved._"

"Toph, it's not true. I figured that out today. I didn't know until I saw you this morning that you were who we came to rescue. I now know why Piandao didn't tell me. I was afraid that I'd lose anyone I cared about. So I was afraid to care, then I stopped caring. I convinced myself that I was protecting them by keeping my distance. Then I saw you, all grown up, and womanly, and beautiful, and _Toph_. It woke up something inside me. I wanted to care for you. I wanted to protect you. I wanted my friend, and I wasn't thinking about the bad things that might happen."

She took his hand in hers. "You're not lying." She said quietly.

"Nope."

She dropped his hand, and punched him in the arm. "Don't ever lose yourself like that again."

"I won't. Does this mean we're OK?"

"What do you think, Idiot?" as she punched his arm again.

"I guess so."

"Yep. Well that was emotionally traumatic. I really am ready to go to sleep now," she said.

They walked back to camp in silence. They found Master Piandao already in his sleeping bag in quiet repose.

"Night, Toph."

"G'night Snoozles."


	5. Chapter 5- Visions and Universal Lessons

_Chapter 5 – Visions and Universal Lessons_

Sokka sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking a quiet, isolated bay. A cool breeze brought the familiar scent of the ocean to his nostrils as he watched the sun's last rays disappear under the horizon. In three days, Master had told him, they'd meet the freighter there that would take them to the islands of the Fire Nation. Their journey to the coast had been without incident; for that, he was grateful. During their two week trek through the wilderness of the western Earth Kingdom, Sokka and Toph had reconnected through shared stories and inside jokes that seemed to leave Master perplexed and left Sokka with a permanent bruise on his left shoulder.

'That's how just Toph shows affection,' he mused as he admired Yue's reflection on the still waters below.

Toph. She said that she had loved him. As a friend, surely. He felt the same about her. But was it more? Could it ever be more? How could he ever love someone the way he'd loved Suki?

With a shake of his head, he tried to dismiss the idea and ambled back to the camp. A low campfire flickered in the breeze. Next to it, Master was showing Toph a special Pai Sho set. The tiles had been carved out of stone. Each tile had an exaggerated relief to differentiate the image. Varying textures indicated color by touch.

"…When placed on a stone board, which I happen to have at home," the Master explained.

"I'll be able to 'see' the board with my earth sense, and move the tiles by bending!" Toph smiled.

As if acknowledging his presence, Piandao continued, "Since you've never been able to play before, I'm sure Sokka would be happy to show you the basics."

"I'll be beating Snoozles in no time," Toph said, confidently.

"I wouldn't be so sure, Toph. Pai Sho is a strategy game, and I happen to be a master strategist," Sokka bragged.

"So tell me, oh great one," Toph teased, "have you discovered a baby moose-lion hunting strategy that _doesn't_ involve getting stuck in a hole?"

"Tha…that," Sokka sputtered, "was …just… the Universe teaching me a lesson."

Toph laughed, "What sort of lesson was that?"

"Some animals are just too cute eat."

"Gotta, say, Snoozles, never thought I'd ever hear you say anything like that," Toph giggled.

Piandao interrupted, "Does the Universe often teach you such lessons?"

Sokka admitted, "More than I'd like."

"You do make it easy," Toph pointed out.

"You are a wise man to learn these lessons from the universe," the older man stated.

With that, Piandao retired to his tent.

"Hear, that?" Sokka smirked. "He said I'm _wise._"

….

Sokka laid in his bedroll next to the campfire, not quite awake, nor quite asleep. As he drifted in and out of consciousness, he began to feel cold. Shivering, he climbed out of the sleeping bag to add more wood to the fire, but the fire was gone. The world had turned white and gray, an icy wind burned his ears, and driving snow blurred his vision. As he stumbled confusedly about in the blizzard, he saw a silhouette on the horizon. A woman's voice called his name. He trudged through the drifts toward the figure as it came into focus. A beautiful, auburn haired woman clad in a green silk dress with a shining brass headdress and matching fans. Suki.

"Sokka," she called. Her image began to fade.

"Don't go!" he cried. "Come back, I need you!" he pleaded.

Only her voice remained. It whispered. "You'll always have me."

He dropped to his knees, hands over his face, sobbing, "Don't go."

He felt something tugging at his sleeve. He opened his eyes and the blizzard was gone. He was in a park in the middle of a city. A small, black haired girl was looking hopefully at him. She could have been no older than 5 or 6. She had fine features, porcelain skin and brilliant green eyes. "Come play with me," the child giggled as she took off running on bare feet.

More data. Sokka needed more data. He chased after her.

"Who are you? Where are we going?" he called out.

The girl laughed, "We're going to play, silly."

Sokka caught up to her. "I can't play right now. I think I have something else to do."

The child indignantly placed her hands on her hips. "Why won't you play with me? Don't you like me?"

"I don't even know you. Where's your mom, or your dad?"

"Why don't you be my daddy?" the child asked as she faded from his vision.

"Come back! Who are you?" Sokka shouted.

Someone was shaking his shoulders. "Wait, come back. Who are you?" he mumbled. He felt a sharp blow to his shoulder. He opened his eyes and the world came back into focus. Staring back at him were two milky green orbs.

"It's me, Meathead. You OK?" Toph sounded concerned.

"Yeah, just had a really weird dream."

"Must've been a doozy. You were screaming loud enough to wake the Fire Lord," she said flatly.

"I'm fine now. Thanks."

"Yeah, don't mention it," she said turning back towards her rock tent.

As he watched her, a brief memory of a small, black haired girl flashed in Sokka's mind.

"Toph, did you ever think about what having kids might be like?"

She stopped. "You been on the cactus juice again? Get some sleep, Snoozles."

_**A/N OK, I revised this chapter. I think its a little more clear now. Constructive criticism welcomed and appreciated. **_


	6. Chapter 6- Voyage of the Turtle-Seal

_Chapter 6- Voyage of the _Turtle-Seal

Three days later, Sokka awoke to discover his sleeping bag covered in a fine coating of gray soot. Gripped in a reflexive panic, he ran toward the cliff. Anchored in the bay below, he saw the source of his fear: a _Sozin _class cruiser. He almost shouted an alarm when the rational part of his mind re-asserted itself. The ship's conning tower was painted blue. The mid-ship trebuchets were replaced by cargo cranes. A blue swallow-tail pennant flew from the mast in place of the red, triangular Fire Navy jack. This former warship was now a Water Tribe trading ship. Sokka himself had been instrumental in convincing Zuko to give a dozen of these vessels to the Water Tribes as partial reparations for the 100-year war.

Sokka heard the measured, steady footfalls of Master Piandao come up beside him. The older man put a spyglass up to his eye and said, "Our transport has arrived."

Sokka looked at his master. "May I?" indicating the spyglass.

Piandao handed him the instrument. Sokka examined the vessel more closely. About a half-dozen men were milling about on deck. Even with the spyglass, Sokka could barely make out the script near the bow of the ship. He adjusted to focus. He could see it now. _Turtle-Seal._

"Damn," he muttered.

"What troubles you, Sokka?" the Master asked.

"I know the captain of that ship. His name is Bato. He's my father's best friend. He's almost an uncle to me."

"You'll have to face your family eventually, Sokka."

"I know," Sokka said, "I just wasn't quite prepared to do it today."

Piandao placed an understanding hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Let's get Lady Toph and pack up the camp. We shouldn't keep Captain Bato waiting."

Toph was awake by the time the men returned to the campsite. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Our ride's here," Sokka answered.

"Great, now I get to spend a week blind and seasick," Toph snarked.

"It's a metal ship," Sokka said. "You'll be able to see."

"It's still a poor substitute for good, solid earth."

…..

The trio packed their supplies on the ostrich-horses, and descended the cliff to the bay on a narrow, rocky path. By the time they'd reached the beach, the _Turtle-Seal's_ launch was awaiting them.

Bato watched the trio from the prow of the launch as they approached. They were just as he was told to expect: two men and a woman with three ostrich horses. What he hadn't expected was that one of them would be a ghost.

Bato jumped from the launch and ran up to the trio. He grabbed Sokka in a bear hug and slapped his back vigorously. "I can't believe it! Is it really you, Sokka? I thought you were dead."

"It really is me, Bato," Sokka said as he broke the embrace. "The young lady here, you might remember, is Toph, and this is Piandao."

After exchanging greetings, Bato remembered the task at hand. "We'll have time to catch up while we're at sea. We need to get everything on the launch and get back on the _Seal._ The tide goes out in an hour and we sail with it."

….

They boarded the ship through the massive cargo bay. The space that once held komodo-rhinos and tundra tanks was now packed with crates filled with goods from every nation. Among the crates, stalls had been set aside for the ostrich-horses.

Piandao addressed the Captain, "I trust this charter isn't too much out of your way."

Bato laughed, "No worries. Master Pakku made it more than worth our while. I'd have done it for nothing had I known Sokka was coming along."

"In any case," Piandao said, "You can keep the ostrich-horses as part of our fare."

The two men shook hands to seal the agreement. Bato then called to a young woman.

"Kienna, come meet our passengers!"

The tan skinned brunette made her way across the deck.

"Lady Toph, Piandao, Sokka, this Kienna," Bato introduced. "First Mate and medic of the _Turtle-Seal._"

"Welcome aboard," greeted Kienna.

Bato said, "Kienna, please show our guests to their state rooms. Sokka, once you're settled, come up to the bridge. I want to catch up." It was not a request.

Sokka answered, "Of course."

The trio followed the first mate through the corridors of the vessel. Sokka asked, "So, Kienna, are you a waterbender?"

"I am," she answered. "I mainly use it for healing. I grew up in the Northern Tribe, where girl waterbenders aren't allowed to get combat training. I have picked up a few defensive moves, however."

Sokka then said, "You seem a little young to be first mate on a merchant ship."

Kienna stopped. "I'll have you know I turned 17 last new moon! I'm a full grown adult and Captain Bato has plenty of faith in my abilities."

Sokka held up his hands, "I meant no offense. I was just curious how you came to be on the crew."

"A little over a year ago," she began, "I stowed away the _Seal_ was docked at the Northern Tribe. We were three days out of port when I was discovered. Bato was about to turn around and take me back when a bad storm hit. The crew got banged up pretty badly. I healed them. The skipper decided I could stay on as medic. Not long after I discovered I have a knack for navigation. Bato then accepted me as his apprentice, and promoted me to First Mate."

Toph asked, "Why'd you stow away in the first place?"

"That's really none of your business," the First Mate said defensively. "Here are your rooms. Try to stay out of the crew's way. The mess hall is one deck below, next meal is in four hours. Hope you like sea prunes. If you'll excuse me, I have to help get this tub underway." She then marched briskly down the corridor.

"Sheesh, what's her problem, anyway?" Toph asked no one in particular.

Sokka made the connection. "She probably ran away for the same reason you did, Toph."

"Oh," Toph said, as she realized that she may have a kindred spirit in the young waterbender.

…

Sokka made his way to the bridge. Kienna was standing at the helm with an older crewman he didn't recognize while Bato was hunched over a table, studying the charts intently.

"Your course is 2-3-8, best speed," the Captain ordered.

"2-3-8, best speed, aye," acknowledged the mate.

"Permission to come on the bridge?" Sokka requested.

"Granted!" Bato smiled. "What do you think of my little boat?"

"I wouldn't exactly call it little. Tell me about the crew. Are they all water tribe?"

Bato chuckled, "No, only 5 out of 20. Kienna's the only waterbender. We're a pretty cosmopolitan bunch. I have a set of 7 brothers from Whale Tail Island and the rest are ex-Fire Navy like Tan Lo over there."

The helmsman gave Sokka a mock salute. "Fire Navy?" Sokka questioned.

"They know best how to run this kind of boat," Bato shrugged. This was the kind of pragmatism that Sokka had learned to appreciate.

"What's the itinerary?" asked the young warrior.

"We'll reach port in the Fire Nation in 5 days, perhaps 4 if we catch a favorable current," Bato explained. "We'll unload our cargo and passengers there. Then we'll continue on to Whale Tail Island and rig the ship for hippo-whale season."

"We could drop you off on Whale Tail, from there it wouldn't be too hard for you to find a transport home," Bato said hopefully.

"I'm not going home. Not just yet. I have a mission to complete with Toph and Piandao. I don't know if I can ever go back."

Bato considered Sokka's words. "If you're worried about how Hakoda will react, don't. He was never angry with you. He understands better than most why you left. He just needs to know his son is alive."

"Thanks, Bato. Maybe I could give you a letter for him?"

"I'll deliver it personally," Bato smiled.

…

Sokka was awakened by a shudder and the sound of klaxons wailing. He looked out the hatch to his quarters to see Kienna and another crewman running by. He caught the First Mate's eye. "Stay in quarters, we have this under control!" she ordered.

Toph stepped into the corridor holding her hands over her ears. "What the hell is with all this noise?"

"Something's wrong with the boat," Sokka answered.

"No shit, Captain Obvious! Why don't you go find out _what's _wrong with the boat." Sokka silently agreed. He made his way down to the engine room. Through the steam and smoke, he could make out ship's engineer Lee having a heated discussion with Bato and Kienna.

"I don't know, Cap'n. It just broke," Lee tried to explain.

"How does a 500 pound steel connecting rod just break?" Kienna demanded.

"Stress, metal fatigue. It happens sometimes." Lee answered.

"Can you use your firebending and weld it back together," Bato asked.

"That'd just weaken the metal further, Sir. Cause us more problems later on."

Sokka interjected, "What if it was bent back together?"

They all looked at him in surprise. "I just happen to know where to find a master metalbender."

….

Sokka sprinted up the ladder and down the corridor to the state rooms. He tripped over something soft. Master Piandao was crumpled up on the deck with a dart in his neck.

"Oh, Spirits," Sokka breathed. Piandao was breathing steadily. "Toph!" Sokka yelled.

He sprinted out to the main deck. A war balloon was tied to one of the deck cranes. Snake was walking purposefully toward the balloon with a bound and gagged Toph over his shoulder.

Sokka drew his sword and ran toward the bald bounty hunter.

"Put. Her. Down." He ordered.

Snake turned and smiled. "If that's the way you want it, Wolf," as he dropped Toph unceremoniously to the deck and shot a rock glove at Sokka.

Sokka swung his sword and smashed the rock glove. He charged Snake with a downward blow that Snake parried with a katana. Sokka shoved the katana blade away, unbalancing his opponent. Sokka took his advantage and kicked Snake in the solar plexus. The bald bounty hunter doubled over, exposing his neck. Sokka brought his blade down and cleanly severed the head from Snake's neck.

"My name is Sokka."

Sokka sheathed his blade and attempted to calm his bloodlust. He went to check on Toph.

As he removed Toph's bonds, she threw her arms around his neck. "Is he…" she asked between sobs.

"Yes. It's all right," he assured her. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. Can you hold me a while?"

"Sure thing."


	7. Chapter 7- Voyage of the Turtle-Seal P 2

_Chapter 7 – Voyage of the _Turtle-Seal _Part 2_

Bato and two other crewmen reached the deck as Sokka was carrying Toph back toward the ship's super structure. Bato stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the decapitated body lying on his deck.

"Sokka, what happened?" the Captain asked.

"Bounty hunter. Came for Toph. I stopped him," Sokka explained. "Sorry about the mess."

"And Miss Toph?"

Toph signaled Sokka to put her down, but still maintained her grip on his arm. "I'm fine. What's wrong with the boat?"

Bato answered, "We found a chain jamming up the propeller shaft. Caused a connecting rod to break. I'm told that there's a master metalbender aboard that can assist us with repairs."

Toph brightened, "That'd be me. Better get me down there. The faster we get this tub moving again, the faster I get off of it."

Sokka said, "Wait. Master Piandao was hit by some kind of knock out dart. Somebody needs to take care of him."

Bato placed a reassuring hand on Sokka's shoulder. "Kienna's looking over him now. I can take Toph to the engine room. Go check on your friend."

Sokka made his way to the ship's medical bay. Piandao was sitting up on the exam table while Kienna held glowing hands over his abdomen.

"You have amazing constitution, Piandao. I've pulled enough shirshu spit out of you to knock out a badgermole," commented the waterbender.

"A lifetime of clean living, my dear," the sword master smiled.

"So he'll be OK?" Sokka interrupted.

"Yeah, he'll be sore for a couple of days," Kienna said. To Piandao: "Take it easy for a couple of days. You'll need plenty of bed rest. That's about all I can do for you."

"Thank you, Miss. I shall follow your advice faithfully."

Kienna smiled, "If you do, you'll be the first patient of mine that ever did. If you'll excuse me, I'm needed on the bridge."

As the waterbender left, Piandao turned to Sokka and asked, "Where is Toph?"

"She went below to help with repairs."

"Have you been able to determine what happened?"

"I haven't had much time to think about it," Sokka began, "but near as I can figure, Snake snuck onboard with a war ballon and sabotaged the engine. He got the drop on Toph because her earth sense was messed up in all the noise and confusion. He must have followed us all the way from Omashu in that balloon. He never stayed on the ground long enough for Toph to sense him."

"Your theory fits the facts," Piandao agreed. "If you'll help back to my quarters, I need to start on that bed rest First Mate Kienna recommended."

…..

Sokka made his way down to the engine room in time to see the newly repaired engine begin to turn the propeller shaft.

"That was the most amazing display of bending I've ever seen! I didn't know metalbending was even possible." the engineer gushed. "Young lady, if you ever need a job, I know the Captain can find room for you on this crew."

Toph chuckled, "Thanks, but no, Gearhead. Me and boats don't exactly get along. I like to keep my feet planted on good solid ground."

Lee noticed Sokka, "I don't know how we would have got under way again if not for your friend here. She is truly amazing!"

Sokka smiled. "Yeah, she is."

…..

The next morning after breakfast, Sokka sat at the desk in his state room with a brush and some parchment.

_Dad, _

_I'm really sorry I haven't contacted you in all this time. Bato said that you understood why I left, and I guess you probably do. I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of, especially shutting you, Katara, and my other family and friends out of my life. I'm working on fixing that, and I hope you'll all forgive me. Right now I'm in the middle of the ocean on my way to the Fire Nation. I don't know how long I'll be there, but hopefully by the time I'm done there I'll be ready to come home for a visit. Please know that I'm working on becoming the man you raised me to be._

_Give my love to Katara and Gran-gran. I love all of you, Dad. I promise to never again give you reason to doubt it._

_Your son,_

_Sokka_

…..

It was around mid-day when Sokka made his way to the bridge to deliver his letter to Bato. Tan Lo was at the wheel, and Kienna was taking a reading with a sextant. Her reading completed, she made a note in a notebook and walked over to the chart table. She then consulted an almanac, and marked an X on the nautical chart on the table.

"By my calculations, Captain, we should still make port in 4 days," she reported.

"I agree. Keep this course and speed. I don't want to tax the engine too much," Bato said. He turned his attention to Sokka, "What brings you up here, son?"

"Just wanted to give you this," as he handed the scroll over to Bato. "It's for Dad."

Bato placed the scroll in his pocket, while Sokka walked over to study the map.

"How can you be sure this is where we are?" Sokka asked.

Sokka was an experienced sailor, but he had never navigated a boat on the open ocean, out of sight of landmarks. Open sea navigation tickled his intellectual curiosity.

Bato said, "Kienna, please give Sokka a quick and dirty lesson."

Sienna sighed, "OK. Every day at noon, I use the sextant to measure the distance of the Sun over the horizon. That tells me how far North or South of the equator we are. Right now were nineteen degrees North. The chronometer," she indicated the mechanical clock on the table, "is set to the same time as an identical one at the Northern Air Temple. It's a little after mid-day where we are now, and this indicates that its three and a half hours past mid-day at the air temple. That means we're 52.5 degrees west of there. I update our position on the map hourly by dead reckoning."

…..

Sokka went out to the main deck. No evidence remained of the previous night's battle. He found Toph leaning over the rail, her complexion nearly the same shade as her green jumper.

"You OK, Toph?" Sokka asked.

"Do I look OK, Meathead?" came her sarcastic reply.

"I'm sorry. It'll only be for a few more days. Why don't you let me take you to the galley. I'll make you some tea that'll calm your stomach," he offered.

"No thanks. Just take me to my bunk. I need to lie down."

….

The _Turtle-Seal_ arrived in port four days later. The trio of Piandao, Sokka, and Toph made their farewells to Bato and his crew at the top of the gangway. To Sokka, Bato promised, "I'll give that letter to Hakoda in less than two weeks time."

Sokka replied, "Thank you," as he shook the older tribesman's hand one last time.

Fat, Piandao's butler awaited them on the pier with an ostrich-horse carriage. A cloaked, hooded figure watched from inside the carriage as the trio disembarked.

Sokka saw the mysterious passenger first and began to draw his sword. Piandao placed his hand on Sokka's shoulder and simply said, "No need."

As they took their seats in the coach, Piandao addressed the hooded man and offered the traditional fist in palm greeting/show of respect, "My Lord."

The man lowered his hood and turned his scarred, golden eyed gaze to Sokka. Sokka gulped in surprise as he stared back his old friend and former enemy Fire Lord Zuko.

"You shouldn't have come here, old friend," the Fire Lord warned.


	8. Chapter 8- Forging the Future

_Chapter 8 – Forging the Future_

"Good to see you, too, Hothead," Toph snarked.

"I was talking to Sokka, but I am glad to see you Toph." Zuko gave Toph's shoulder a quick squeeze.

"Why did you say that, and what's with the cloak and dagger routine?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, I'm your friend," Zuko began, "because of that, I felt like I owed it to you to tell you what I'm about to say in person. Thanks to your bounty hunting activities in the Earth Kingdom, you're not very popular here. Politically, it's dangerous for me to be seen with you."

"What are you talking about, Zuko?" Sokka was incredulous.

"Those men you've killed. I know the Earth Kingdom declared them war criminals, and they probably deserved what they got. But Sokka, you have to understand, those men had families. Some, powerful families that still have ties to my court. If my sources are correct, there's been more than one blood oath sworn against you. I can't protect you, not openly," Zuko concluded.

Sokka nodded in understanding. Zuko was still in a dangerous position. While ending the war had endeared him to commoners in the Fire Nation, there were still many in the noble class that saw him as a usurper and worked clandestinely to undermine him.

"Zuko, you have my word. I'll lay low while I'm here. I won't leave Master Piandao's estate. I'll be safe enough there," Sokka promised while glancing at Piandao.

Piandao nodded in agreement.

The road from the port followed the coast for a while before turning west into the hills that held Piandao's estate. Fat stopped the carriage at in inlet near the road. A small motor launch was tied to the shore.

"This is where I get off," Zuko said as he pulled the hood back over his head. "I have to get back to the palace before I'm missed."

The Fire Lord sped away in the launch as the carriage rolled up the hills to the Master's estate.

…

Toph let out a low whistle as she crossed the threshold into to the manor. She had been here briefly before, when she'd witnessed Sokka's duel with the Master. The place was impressive, nearly as large as her parent's estate in Gaoling. The polished stone floor of the ground level gave her an excellent view of the layout. An object in the corner of the sitting room immediately caught her attention: a stone pai-sho table.

"Fat will show you to your rooms, I have correspondence to attend," Piandao stated, as he went to his study.

Toph smiled as she entered her room. It was on the ground floor and everything was made of stone. It was as if she'd designed it herself. A clean outfit was laid out for her on the bed. The room had its own bathroom and a warm bath was already drawn.

"I thought the lady might want to freshen up before supper," Fat said, as he backed out of the room and slid the door shut.

…

Sokka smiled as he saw Toph waiting at the pai-sho table. "You clean up nicely," he joked as he took a seat across from her.

"Can it, Snoozles. You gonna show me how to play this game or not?" she shot back.

"OK, give me those stone tiles," Sokka began as he explained the basic set-up, moves, and relative strength of each tile. Then they began to play. Toph was a quick study, and although Sokka easily won the first game, she gave him a much harder time on the second game. By the third game, they had played to impasse.

"Wow Toph, you're really good," Sokka complimented.

"Told you I'd be beating you in no time," Toph grinned.

Fat interrupted, "Dinner is served."

Piandao was seated at the head of the table. Toph and Sokka took places at either side of the Master facing each other. Piandao began, "I have some interesting news. It seems a merchant in the eastern Earth Kingdom has dumped a rather large cache of leechee nuts on the market."

Toph giggled. Sokka looked confused, "Pardon me, Master, but why is that interesting?"

"Economics, Sokka," Piandao explained, "It means the price of leechee nuts will be depressed by about half until this cache is consumed and supplies return to normal."

"It means," Toph exclaimed, "That my loser fiancée just lost his shirt!"

….

Yue's full glow illuminated the courtyard enough for Sokka to practice his sword katas. Angry golden eyes watched from the shadow as the Water Tribe warrior moved through his evolutions with the grace of a seasoned master.

….

Toph awoke with a start. She placed both feet and a hand on the floor. She felt Fat, light heartbeat, asleep in the servant's quarters. Piandao's steady heartbeat was in his study. She felt Sokka's graceful footwork (Sokka? Graceful? Maybe that's what's wrong) in the courtyard. Not far from Sokka she felt a fourth heartbeat. Ragged, adrenaline charge building. She ran out of her room toward the courtyard.

"Sokka! Watch out!" She screamed.

The black clad assailant leapt from his hiding place and charged Sokka with a spear. Toph moved one foot, and sank him shoulder deep into the ground.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Sokka demanded.

"I'm the man who is going to kill you. I want my honor. I want my father's sword," the man said.

Piandao had come out to witness the proceedings.

Sokka calmly asked, "Are you a firebender?"

"If I were you'd be a burning corpse already."

Sokka looked to Toph for acknowledgement. "He's telling the truth," she confirmed.

Piandao came down with his own sword drawn.

Sokka said, "Then we settle this like gentlemen. Toph, let him out."

"I'm not gonna let this jerk kill you," she protested.

"That's the way it has to be," Piandao said as he handed Sokka his sword.

"Your funeral," she said as she grudgingly released the assailant.

"So, this was your fathers," Sokka said and handed the blade over to the younger Chan.

Toph and Piandao retreated to the balcony as Sokka and Chan took their stances. Chan took the offensive and charged with his blade straight out. Sokka sidestepped the attack and resumed his guard as Chan spun around to continue his attack. Chan continued his rage fueled attack as Sokka parried and countered with skill and grace. Frustration mounting, Chan swung his blade in a two handed blow aimed for Sokka's neck. Sokka countered the strike, shattering Chan's blade in the process.

Chan dropped to his knees in defeat. Sokka tipped his head up with the tip of his blade. "If I spare your life, will you forswear your blood oath against me?"

"Never," Chan spat defiantly. "I'd rather die than live without honor."

"Too bad," Sokka said. "I don't feel like killing you right now." Sokka turned and walked back toward the manor.

Chan cried out in disbelief. He then took a dagger from his boot, and sliced open his own neck.

Sokka looked at his opponent in disbelief. He returned the sword to Piandao. As if reading Sokka's mind, he said, "He'd already forsaken his life when he swore vengeance upon yours. Get some rest. Tomorrow you'll need to forge yourself a new blade."

….

Sokka walked into Piandao's smithy and was pleased to see that there was still a good portion of the meteorite ore still left. More than enough to forge a new blade. He fired up the forge and went to work. After two days of heating, hammering, folding, forging and shaping, he had a new blade. On the hilt he fitted to the blade, he inlaid for symbols, for each of the nations. A white lotus decorated the pommel.

Piandao proudly inspected the finished sword. "This is much better than your blade. This is the finest work I've ever seen. Including my own. Sokka, son of Hakoda, of the Southern Water Tribe, this work proves you are indeed a master!" Piandao announced formally.

….

In the midnight darkness, Toph and Sokka stood in the center of the white lotus mosaic in Piandao's courtyard. Torches around the courtyard spontaneously ignited, revealing the five old masters. Grand Lotus Iroh intoned, "We have gathered here upon this New Moon to welcome two new members into our honorable order. You have each proven yourselves masters of your art and worthy of this honor. Sokka, son of Hakoda of the Southern Water tribe, do you swear to walk the path of the White Lotus, to seek balance in your life, promote balance in the world, and keep our secrets sacred?"

"I do," Sokka said.

"The Lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets," Iroh continued. "Lady Toph, daughter of Lao, heiress of the Noble House Bei Fong, do you swear to walk the path of the White Lotus, to seek balance in your life, promote balance in the world, and keep our secrets sacred?"

"I do," She whispered.

"The Lotus opens wide to those who know its secrets." Iroh concluded the initiation, and the old masters welcomed their newest peers.


	9. Chapter 9 -Epilogue

_Chapter 9 –Epilogue_

Appa groaned as he descended toward the Earth Kingdom's west coast. Thanks to the Avatar's negations, the Earth King ceded this land to the newly created United Republic. Aang yelled from his position on Appa's head, "This is where we're gonna build the Capital, on this bay!"

Katara and Sokka surveyed the area from Appa's saddle. Toph was holding on to Sokka's left arm. Sokka recognized the bay as the place where they'd met Bato's ship all those months ago. Appa landed, and the four young adults dismounted.

Aang could barely contain his excitement. "I'm gonna make an island out there in the middle of the bay and start a new Air Temple! Toph, with you some other earthbenders, we could easily lay out the streets and start building…."

Aang continued on about his grand plan, but Sokka wasn't listening. He could actually see the city, something that the world had never seen before, with buildings taller than mountains, grand bridges, and people of every nation. He found his path, or at least the destination.

Katara looked at him and said, "What do you say, big brother? Do you want to be part of this?"

"Yeah, Sis, I definitely want in."

**The End**


End file.
